


'Cause You Had A Bad Day

by verobird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verobird/pseuds/verobird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles told Derek about his day, how much it sucked from the moment he woke up, and how it had been non stop, like a ride he wanted to get off of.</p>
<p>“I just feel like it’s not even a big deal, you know? It’s small stupid things, but I just I don’t know,” Stiles put down his cup. </p>
<p>“Stiles, you had a bad day, everyone is entitled to feel sad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause You Had A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [post](http://verobird.tumblr.com/post/127362303616/punkbunnies-dream-date-we-get-chinese-food), so I decided some hurt/comfort sterek fic was the answer. Don't judge me, but I was listening to Bad Day by Daniel Powter, lol.

It was hard for Stiles to keep a positive attitude today, he tried so hard, especially because it was Friday.

First of all, he woke up late because his alarm never went off, or it might have (he might have accidentally on purpose turned it off though, and might have gone back to sleep). Second, he missed his bus, and got to work late. Third, he spilled coffee on himself, because douche Jackson bumped him, the asshole didn’t even apologize, not that Stiles was expecting one. Stiles had to work with his stained shirt, if the ground could just magically open and swallow him, Stiles thought that would be nice right about then. Fourth or Fifth, Stiles didn’t care anymore, he missed his lunch, and had to stay late at work. By the time he slung his bag over himself, and walked out of the building, he was feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Normally Stiles could just brush all these things off, they were small, nothing to get himself worked up over, but it just felt like an itch under his skin that made everything a thousand times worse than they should be. At this point, all he wanted to do was eat take out, and crash in front of his TV, and never wake up.

The universe still had other plans for him, the bus never showed up, it was already dark, and it started to pour (of course the one day he forgets to carry an umbrella). He stayed under the bus stop shelter, until he decided there was only one thing he could do.

Stiles walked the two blocks to Derek’s place, it was the closest, and honestly he just wanted to get somewhere where it was warm.

By the time Stiles got to Derek’s apartment, he was soaked, and freezing. He knocked on Derek’s door. Stiles then started to get anxious, he should have called Derek to make sure he was home, what if he was out with other friends? Stiles thought that that would have been the cherry on top of his shit day.

There was no sound coming from the other side of the door, Stiles knocked again, he wasn’t going to cry, because he was an adult, he’s twenty five for goodness sake. Ok, so maybe he felt like crying a little now. Stiles sighed, and turned around to leave, his shoes making squeaky noises.

The door suddenly opened, Derek stuck his head out, his face looked confused.

“Stiles?”

Stiles spun around so quickly, he might have given himself whiplash.

“Derek, you’re home!” Stiles couldn’t help that he sounded so shaky, and excited. He was so happy, and just when he thought he would be ok, he started crying, right there in front of Derek.

Derek only took a second, before he reached out, and took Stiles by the hand, guiding him inside his apartment.

“Hey, come on,” Derek’s voice was quiet, and Stiles hated how much he loved the way Derek’s voice was gentle, he also hated how good he felt as Derek hugged him.

It was several minutes after Stiles pulled away from Derek, he had stopped crying. Derek was the best friend Stiles could have asked for, well Scott was still numero uno but he was very far away on the other side of the country. So Derek was the best friend Stiles could have asked for _right now_.

“You’re soaked, go take a shower, and I’ll get us something to eat,” Derek’s voice was still so soft, that all Stiles could do was nod.

By the time Stiles finished showering (Derek’s shower had the best water pressure), there was clothes for him left out by Derek. Derek and Stiles were almost the same height, but Derek had broad shoulders, and was just all muscle. Stiles felt comfortable in the baggy clothes.

Shadow, Derek’s black cat, was laid out on the sofa. Stiles sat next to her, she jumped on his lap,and purred as he started to pet her, he knew all her weak spots. Stiles was smiling down at her, and that’s how Derek found them.

“I swear, I think she loves you more than me, I think I should be jealous,” Derek said with a smile playing on his lips, he was holding out a cup of tea for Stiles. Stiles took it happily, and thanked him. He also noted that Derek had changed his shirt, Stiles must have gotten it wet when he hugged him.

Shadow moved to Derek, now that Stiles was too busy drinking his tea, and not petting her like she deserved.

“I ordered Chinese food for us, should be here in ten minutes,” Derek said, he was sitting close to Stiles, he never pried or made Stiles come out with whatever was troubling him. That was one of the many things Stiles loved about Derek, he was patient and a good listener, it was like he _knew_  Stiles’s weak spots, and knew what he was feeling without having to ask.

Stiles told Derek about his day, how much it sucked from the moment he woke up, and how it had been non stop, like a ride he wanted to get off of.

“I just feel like it’s not even a big deal, you know? It’s small stupid things, but I just I don’t know,” Stiles put down his cup.

“Stiles, you had a bad day, everyone is entitled to feel sad.”

“Yeah?” Stiles wasn’t going to cry again, he just wasn't.

“Mhmm,” Derek smiled.

Stiles poked him, “You’re such a big softy, big guy.”

There was a knock, Derek swatted Stiles’s hand, and went to get the door.

Derek put the take out on the coffee table, the smell of the food made Stiles’s stomach grumble.

They divided the food evenly, which meant that Stiles still took from Derek’s plate, rewarding him with Derek side eyeing him. Stiles had picked The Dark Knight, because it had been way too long since he’d seen the movie.

Stiles must have fallen asleep at some point, and he could have sworn he was still in Derek’s livingroom. But Derek must have guided him to the bedroom, just like his mom use to do when he was little but too big to carry. Stiles woke up in the morning, it felt like he had slept for fifteen hours straight, but realistically he knew it had been six or seven.

Stiles was under the covers, there was a warm arm around him. He looked over, and Derek was still sleeping. Stiles felt this pull in his chest, he wanted to lean in and kiss Derek. It wasn’t this shocking revelation, Stiles deep down realised how close they have gotten, and how Derek always made him feel better. He was the first person Stiles went to when he was feeling like the world was falling apart around him, but they were friends, and Stiles wasn’t going to ruin what they had.

“Quit looking at me,” Derek mumbled in his pillow, his eyes still closed.

Stiles wanted to protest that he wasn’t in fact looking at Derek sleep, but who was he kidding, he totally was.

“I’m not,” Stiles said anyways, ok so he was going to protest, he was entitled to change his opinion, even if it was seconds.

“Yes, you are,” Derek’s voice was still soft, and a little gruff from lack of use.

Stiles opened his mouth to deny it, but Derek surprised him, and pulled him down, kissing him.

It was gentle, lazy, and just barely there. Stiles was left silent.

Derek had his eyes opened as he looked up at Stiles from where he still had his head on the pillow.

“What? Did you think you were the only one that felt that way?” Derek asked, he wasn’t mocking Stiles, he looked happy.

“How did you know?” Stiles asked, still a little bewildered.

“It took me a while, I wasn’t sure how I felt, but seeing you last night, when you looked so distraught. All I kept thinking was how I wanted to take all your pain away, how your sadness was mine, and I was going to feel it with you if that’s what it took,” Derek confessed.

Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek, because for fuck sake that was the cheesiest, most wonderful thing anyone has ever told him, and he was sure that if he wasn’t already feeling like he loved Derek, then this moment would be the one where he’d fall for him all over again.

“This calls for a celebration, I’m making waffles,” Stiles said, he couldn’t hide the big grin on his face.

“You big softy,” Derek said, and kissed Stiles again.

Derek, and Stiles would have been happy to lay there kissing each other lazily, but Shadow jumped on the bed, and demanded that she should be fed. Stiles laughed, and went to make the waffles, as Derek fed her.

Stiles’s day was going to be great, things were already looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for romance, so obviously it had to end in a happy ending. Also, how cute is Shadow, though? 
> 
> find me at http://verobird.tumblr.com/


End file.
